


Temporary Bliss

by pommedhappy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben loves Mal, Ben/Mal is mentionned, Cheating, Everyone is in Auradon, Flashbacks, He's just having mixed feelings about Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: Ben knew from the start that bringing Harry Hook in Auradon was his stupidest idea, but he just couldn’t let the boy rot on the Isle.“We’re not lovers.” He said. “Not yet, Benjamin. Not today, at least. But ye’ll come around, eventually.”Really, he should have known better...





	Temporary Bliss

Ben didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Well he did, really, but this was so not like him that it was still difficult to apprehend. Warm lips were devouring his neck, and while he would like to say it wasn’t an unusual feeling for him, it actually was.

“Ye know, call me selfish, but I usually like when my lovers are thinking about me.” The voice made him shiver. It was low, a bit hoarse, masculine, and… definitely not his girlfriend’s voice.

“We’re not lovers.” He countered back, feeling small and being eaten alive by guilt. The hands that had slipped underneath his shirt just stilled on his back, and the boy took a step back, his blues eyes staring at him mischievously.

“Not yet, Benjamin. Not today, at least. But ye’ll come around, eventually.” His smirk and the way his dark locks were falling in front of his piercing glare were doing funny things to Ben’s blood circulation, but he was determined not to let himself fall for it once more.

“We’ll see about that. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do.” His words may have sounded serious, but the fact that he wasn’t moving and that his hands were still gripping the boy’s red cloak didn’t actually prove his assurance.

The pirate let out a laugh between a giggle and a snicker. “Fine. See ye around, Benjamin.” One of his ringed hands found Ben’s cheek, and he brought their lips together in a last easy kiss. The movement was deliberately slow, his eyes not leaving his, as if daring Ben to refuse him. Except the king was in no state of mind to refuse him, even if a small part of him wanted to. Though that part was getting smaller by the minute as the space between them was closing, and Ben did kiss back, eventually.

The wicked tongue licked his lips, and then the boy was gone from him, backing away and leaving him alone in his office. Ben watched his retreating form, and found himself able to breathe only after the door closed on him. He finally moved from where he was leaning against his deck, and sat on his chair, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

He knew from the start that bringing Harry Hook in Auradon was his stupidest idea, but he just couldn’t let the boy rot on the Isle. In truth, it had been a long process. The talks with Evie were not as simple as the blue-haired girl had presented it. It was actually difficult to decide to take away children from their parents, and in the end the negotiations took well over one month.

 

* * *

 

_3 months ago_

 

_“You’re telling me that more than 150 children and teens need to be accepted in Auradon Prep? How is that possible?” He saw Evie rolled her eyes, but the girl smiled at him and answered him with her usual soothing voice. “Those 153 people do deserve a better life. I already excluded the descendants from second and third generation that are too rotten for Auradon. You know, the ones that already did horrible things just for the pleasure of it, and not for their survival.”_

_“I’m guessing we’re not talking about stealing something or painting a wall…” Evie’s big eyes suddenly became a bit glassy, and her smile was more sad than anything. “No, we’re not. You have to understand that for most of us the villain act is just that, an act. It’s a way to protect yourself from the rest of the world, and the only way to be accepted and have allies back there. But there’s still some descendants who took gladly after their parents’ work. As I was saying, those ones aren’t on the list.”_

_Ben closed his eyes, the government will ask his head for this. He couldn’t imagine the heroes agreeing to this plan. It would mean opening seven new classes and hiring more professors, without taking into account that bringing four villain kids was an unpopular decision enough to know that he was risking a riot for simply bringing this new idea._

_“Don’t make that face, you’ll get wrinkles. I know what you’re thinking, but I have a solution for that too.” The sadness was gone from her face, and the determination back into her dark eyes. “The fact is that the heroes hate the villains, for good reasons, obviously. But another fact is that those villains aren’t nicer to their own children. They may have become pathetic without their magic and power, but they’re no less vicious. So, if we could show that to the heroes, how truly bad the descendants’ life is, maybe they will change their mind.”_

* * *

 

Her idea had worked in the end, and just a few footages from an hidden camera were enough to turn the tide in their favour. The heroes were actually sick to see what some of the children had to deal with, the mockery and beating being only the easy part. So his people followed him in his decision, and helped him with the accommodation of the school.

Besides that, they also agreed on a way for the descendants to return on the Isle during the weekend, if they ever feel the envy to. The fact that some minor villains’ children weren’t necessarily unhappy with their parents but were bullied on a daily basis for not being bad enough was another issue raised by Evie, and it just seemed cruel to take those children completely away from their family.

Everything was fine, and most of the heroes seemed in fact impatient to see the start of this new era. And Ben couldn’t lie about the fact that he was too. Until two months ago, when a certain pirate pushed the door of his office without being announced.

 

* * *

_The welcome ceremony was supposed to happen two hours later, after all the children and teens would have been collected. Ben was finishing to write the identity papers allowing the VK’s to travel across all the states of Auradon, when suddenly a piece of paper was being held an inch away from his face. An invitation to Auradon Prep letter._

_“Ye know, pretty king, if all ye wanted was to see me again, ye didn’t have to go that far.” The smug face of one Harry Hook appeared behind the letter, smirk and blue eyes as hypnotising as Ben remembered._

_“What the… Did you just… How did you come in?” The pirate raised his shoulders while sitting on the king’s desk. “Sneaking was kind of boring, actually. Too easy. What are ye working on, and why is that more important than to come and greet us?” His wide eyes and fake pout were probably a way to try and make Ben angry, but in reality it was mostly cute._

_The young king smiled. “Actually, you will like it.” He roamed in his papers until finding the one he was searching, and handed it to the pirate. “This is yours.” Harry looked at it briefly, looking confused. “And what is the use of that, it only states my name and the fact that I live in Auradon Prep dorms with your signature on it.”_

_“Well, it may seem boring, but it’s the only document that allows you to travel all around the world. So if you one day want to go, say to Neverland and retrieve a certain Jolly Roger, you can.” His wide eyes weren’t an act anymore, and he looked astounded. “I can really take the Jolly Roger back?”_

_Ben nodded. “Yes. Of course, you won’t be able to hoist the Jolly Roger, since piracy is illegal. But if you want to become a captain and be a sailor or a trader, it will be possible.” The last sentence made Harry snort, but he was smirking again._

_“We’ll see about that.” He folded the paper and put it away in his red cloak. Ben expected tried to go back to his paper, expecting the pirate to leave, but soon realised that he wasn’t moving. “What is it?”_

_“I want to make a deal. To keep my hook.” He clarified in front of the dazzled expression on Ben’s face. He hadn’t noticed it, yet, but the boy seemed to feel naked without his hook, toying with his fingers instead. The king knew that all the weapons were to be collected and put together in the museum, he had signed this decision after all, and of course that Harry’s hook would be considered as a weapon, but the thought just hadn’t occurred to him at the time._

_“Your hook can be dangerous.” The boy looked proud at that affirmation. “Sure can. But what if I promise not to use it on anyone?”_

_“That would be a start. I’ll think about it, ok?”_

_The pirate nods, looking satisfied enough with his answer, and stood up, flashing him a smile before leaving his office._

* * *

 

In retrospect, Ben should had known the boy was being way too cool about him taking his sweet time to think about it. So, when he found the pirate trying to break into the museum later that night, he wouldn’t have been surprised. But he still was a little bit disappointed about it.

 

* * *

_“You do realise that trying to steal the hook away is not making me want to help you, right?” Harry was sitting on the chair on the other side of his desk this time, looking furious and just a tiny bit sheepish._

_“Ye were never gonna let me have it, anyway.” He was toying with his fingers again, looking down, his dark locks hiding his eyes. Ben sighed. “I was, actually. I was thinking about your side of the deal.”_

_Harry raised his head so suddenly that Ben gave a jump. “Ye’re lying!” His eyes were as cold and furious as sounded his voice. “And now, ye’re just goin’ to use this as an excuse to not give it to me.”_

_“Actually, I will give it to you. But I have conditions, four of them.” The boy nodded, and Ben continued, “One, it stays in your room. Two, you attend to all your classes. Three, you don’t start a fight with the other students.” The pirate’s face seemed to darken at each of his conditions, but he didn’t complain. “And?”_

_“And I want to know why the hook is so important to you.” The glare he received made him feel uneasy. Harry was looking at him ready to pounce, the black eyeliner only making his raging stare darker._

_“Ye know what? I’m not one of your puppet. I don’t need school, I don’t need someone to told me what I can and can’t do, and I certainly don’t need to tell ye anything.” He stood up, closing the space between them while speaking, and finished his sentence just an inch from Ben’s face._

_“You don’t. But those are my terms. You won’t have your hook any other way. And now it’s your turn to think about it.” He pressed one of his interphone button, making the pirate suddenly disappear, curtesy of the fairy godmother._

* * *

 

So, at the beginning, Harry Hook really was an ass about everything, and he spent his first two weeks mostly in detention or locked in his bedroom, refusing to get out. Ben was starting to think that maybe he would have to intervene and give him an ultimatum. But the pirate was in fact the first to come to him, one night.

 

* * *

_Ben was walking back to his chambers in the middle of the night. He had worked late, as always since the VK’s arrival, their adjustment to their new life being a bit tricky from time to time. At this point, all he wanted was to fall in his bed, and sleep the day away._

_Except he almost had a heart-attack when he opened his door and turned on the light. There, on his beloved bed, was sitting Harry Hook. This time he didn’t look the very least angry, but even a little bit sad. He didn’t looked up at Ben, and only acknowledge his presence by starting to speak._

_“My da gave it to me when I was little.” Ben nodded, understanding what this late visit was about, and sat beside the pirate on his bed. “It was just after my first real fight, I won a duel against Gaston the First who is two years older than me. It was only days after I went to ask the crocodile if he could eat my hand, too. My da gave me the hook, and said he was proud of me. That was the only time.”_

_Ben could feel his heart ache for the boy beside him, but he forced himself not to show it on his face, rather putting a smile, and brought a hand to the pirate’s shoulder. “Thank you, for telling me.” Objectively, he knew that the VK’s life was anything but easy, but the fact that even the son of Captain Hook, who seemed so tough and in his element on the Isle, could have felt so out of place that he tried to mutilate himself was… heart-breaking._

_“I will give it back to you, and you will have to try and respect my other conditions. Also, it seems obvious for me, but I won’t tell a soul about what you told me.” The boy nodded, leaving the room quietly._

* * *

Ben did gave him the hook, and the pirate actually behaved correctly. The young king even received a prideful look from the fairy godmother when Harry succeeded at passing a day without finding his way into her detention room. Sure, he was still short-tempered, and if he didn’t pick any fight, he wasn’t running away from them either, especially during the Fencing team’s sessions.

But Captain Hook’s son was acting strangely around Ben. Hell, if he didn’t know better, he would think that the pirate wanted to get into his pants, not that he had a lot of experience in that subject. The boy always had been a flirt, ever since they first met, and with probably half the students, but it seemed more meaningful with Ben, somehow.

Call Ben naïve, he certainly was to some extent, but he still wasn’t expecting what happened a few hours ago.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_“Aye, pretty king. It’s time to eat, I took your favourite.” The pirate put a plate in front of him before sitting on his desk, right on his papers, preventing Ben to do any more work. “I still don’t understand how you can enter the kitchen palace every day, and take some food without being caught.” Ben looked at the plate hungrily. Now, that he was thinking about it, he didn’t have breakfast this morning. He frowned when he saw what dinner Harry chose, again._

_“You know, as much as I like king prawns, it’s the only food you ever brought back. So, I’m starting to believe it’s your favourite dish.” Harry just raised his eyebrows playfully. “Is it? What a wonderful coincidence.” He plugged a prawn out of the plate, and ate it slowly. “It’s delicious. We don’t have tasty food on the Isle.”_

_He looked so happy that it was kind of ridiculous, and Ben felt guilty as soon as the thought flashed into his mind. He probably would be in awe of good food, too, if all he ever had to eat tasted like cardboard._

_“I’m glad you like it. I’m glad you’re here, too. You’re probably the one person I see most these days.” Harry smiled broadly, wrinkling his nose in the process. Ben found out a while ago that it was his true smile, the one that was genuine. For all he knew, he was the only one at the end of such smiles, and the thought was making his heart flutter, for some reason._

_“Ye see me more than your pretty girlfriend and her blue-haired princess? I feel flattered. Ye must find me pretty irresistible.” Ben laughed slightly. “It’s not by choice. Mal and Evie are really busy. So am I.” The pirate gave him his trading pout face. “Ye don’t think I’m handsome?” The king rolled his eyes playfully, taking in the dark t-shirt, black ripped jeans, combat boots and long-sleeved red coat. “You know you’re good looking, especially when you obviously spend so much time on your look.”_

_“Ay? Ye like my look?” Harry smirked mischievously, his hands stroking his own chest over his new fitting black t-shirt. Ben caught his hands, stilling them against his chest, laughing happily, “Stop that, you weirdo. You’re not supposed to touch yourself for everyone to see.”_

_The pirate winked at him, holding Ben’s hands against his body. “Naw? Ye can touch me instead if ye’d like.” And Ben… Ben just froze. Harry didn’t sound serious, but his eyes were staring at him, paralyzing the young king._

_Until now, he refused to think about what he felt for the son of Captain Hook. He just put away any attraction he felt when they first met, convincing himself that it was just some side effect caused by the excitement of that particular day. Of course, being kidnapped and threaten to walk the plank wasn’t a stroll in the park, but it was also the biggest adventure that ever happened to him. And he was honest enough with himself to say that it was the more stimulating situation he ever lived._

_But at this moment he knew that attraction wasn’t linked to the events of this day. Well, it certainly was in a sense, because now excitement and Harry Hook were almost synonym in his mind. And he had no idea what to do with this new information…_

_So, yes, he wanted to touch, but he just couldn’t._

_“I have a girlfriend.” He answered with what he was sure to be a dumb face. Harry’s smile just got bigger. “I know ye do. But she doesn’t have to know.” The pirate must have sensed his hesitation and uncertainty, because he let go of Ben’s hands to grab him around the waist and pulling him towards his body, spreading his legs to make room for the young king._

_“It can be our secret.” He whispered in Ben’s ear. And the Beast’s son should have moved, should have reacted, but he didn’t, mostly because he never had been so aroused in his life before. So he did something he never knew he had in him instead, and turned his head to meet Harry’s face. “Are ye going to kiss me, pretty king?”_

_His voice was teasing, but it was also obvious he meant it. “That’s not my name.” was Ben only answer. “Ay, are ye going to kiss me, Benjamin?” The pirate was blowing on his cheeks, so close from where Ben wanted him, because now that Harry brought that up it was all he could think about._

_In the end, all he had to do was turn his face a little bit more, and his lips were on Harry’s. The pirate kissed him back immediately, one of his hands tangling in the king’s hair. Their kiss was intoxicating, slow and sweet while leaving Ben completely breathless._

_He rested his hands on Harry’s thighs, playing with the threads at the edge of the hole on his upper knee, and he moved an inch away to breathe. “This is so wrong.” The pirate nodded, “Ay, but the right side of wrong.”_

_“This makes no sense.” He replied, but in his mind, it kind of did. Because his brain may told him he was making a mistake, but his body clearly didn’t get the memo. He was so into the moment that he jumped violently when his phone ringed, buzzing loudly into his earpiece._

_He stepped away from Harry, leaning on his desk on the other side. “Yes, Debra.” He was trying to listen to his assistant, really, but the pirate presence beside him wasn’t really helping him to concentrate. Especially when said pirate followed him, standing in front of him, and wrapped his arms around the king’s waist. His lips found Ben’s neck, niggling the thin skin, making the young king gasped loudly._

_“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” He grasped Harry’s red coat to try and push him away, but found himself unable to do so, the sensation feeling too good. “I’m fine, Debra. Just give me a minute, please.”_

_His assistant finally hung up the phone, and Ben threw his earbud on his desk, getting lost in the feeling. The pirate’s dark hair was tickling his cheek, and his mouth was probably leaving marks on his skin, licking and biting softly his neck. And Ben… Ben didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Well he did, really, but this was so not like him that it was still difficult to apprehend. Warm lips were devouring his neck, and while he would like to say it wasn’t an unusual feeling for him, it actually was._

_“Ye know, call me selfish, but I usually like when my lovers are thinking about me.”_

* * *

 

Except Harry wasn’t his lover, and he could never be. Because whatever attraction Ben felt for him, he was also in love with Mal, and his future queen was much more important to him than this temporary bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Thank you for reading this little story. I hope you liked it. I'm kind of obsessed with Descendants since the first movie (and really I'm way too old for this), but what can I say, it's just genius. 
> 
> Also, if you ever saw one of my work in another fandom, you'll know that I usually write stories with a mature rating. And actually, I would like to do it for this story too. So, I was thinking about leaving this one piece as a one-shot, and I'll repost it as a multiple chapter with a M or E rating. Someone would be interested in that?
> 
> And finally, English isn't my mother tongue, and I'm always feeling a bit insecure about it, so if you could point out my mistakes so I can take care of them, it would be lovely. (And if someone wants to be a Beta-reader, I would be delighted)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading me!  
> Feel free to leave me a comment, I would love to read and answer you. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> The Pomme d'Happy


End file.
